Faith and Begorrah
"Faith and Begorrah" is the twenty-second episode of the final third season of Magnum, P.I. which originally aired on April 28, 1983. Plot Higgins' half brother, an Irish Catholic priest from Northern Ireland, arrives in Hawaii to confront a British officer who he claims stole an ancient artifact from his church. Synopsis Higgins' Irish half-brother arrives in Hawaii where he is serendipitously met by Magnum. Higgins reluctantly invites him to stay at the estate, but things quickly go awry. A smaller thread of Magnum on a seemingly simple infidelity case weaves throughout--the last scene is a shocker. Cast Main * Tom Selleck as Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV * John Hillerman as Jonathan Quayle Higgins III * Roger E. Mosley as Theodore "T.C." Calvin * Larry Manetti as Rick Wright Recurring * Gillian Dobb as Agatha Chumley Guest * Richard Johnson as Brigadier Faulkes, Royal Army * Lee Canalito as Clarence * Rebecca Kimble as Tour Guide * James C. Bertino as Police Officer * Donald Bellisario as Desk Clerk, at Low Surf Hotel * Michael de Ycaza as Bartender, at the 'Beach Bar' * Teri Ann Linn as Angie, aka "Legs," Clarence's wife * Steven Wilsonas as "Suntan" Trivia * Brig. Allistair Ffolkes (Richard Johnson) makes his second appearance on the show. He was previously seen in "No Need to Know" (1.5). * Magnum reveals that he doesn't believe in "Living in Sin". Quotes : Magnum: Higgins, if Father Paddy is your half-brother, why isn't his name on here? : Higgins: Because he's.....illegitimate. : Magnum: You mean, like Elmo? : Higgins: No, not like Elmo! I mean, yes, like Elmo, but the circumstances were quite different, I can assure you. : Magnum: Well as I recall, it was during World War I. You're father was pulled from the trences. He was desperately ill with influenza. He was taken to a field hospital where Elmo's mother, a Red Cross nurse from Texas... : Higgins: Magnum...Some things are better left unsaid. : Magnum: Of course. : Higgins: It was just after the Great War. Father was a Major in the Prince of Wales Own Light Horse 10th Royal Hussars when he was dispatched to Ireland to help quell the rebellion. Not the kind of officer to keep-to-table-and-heart, not even in a bitter Irish winter. Father was leading a patrol to deliver milk to an orphanage when he was ambushed by the IRA. Desperately wounded, he managed to hold off the rebels until his men could safely escape. Then he crawled into a bog and hid in a snowbank. Early the next morning, a young widower foraging for fuel found him. Those were hard times in Ireland and peat was scarce, especially to a woman with no husband. Father was near frozen to death! So, she did the only thing she could to get him warm. : Magnum: Of course. : Higgins: Being delerious, naturally father had no idea what she was doing to him. He told my mother later that only thing that kept him going through that terrible ordeal was thought of her. : Magnum: Of your mother? : Higgins: Yes! After he thawed out sufficiently, he found his way back to his regiment, and nine months later... : Magnum: Father Paddy was born! : Higgins: Well, he wasn't Father Paddy then! : Magnum: No, of course not. Look, I don't want to cast dispersions on your father, but considering how Elmo and Father Paddy were...uh, sired, did it ever occur to you that your father may be, well... : Higgins: No! : Magnum: I didn't think so. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three